From Boston to Forks New life, love and Adventure
by Mrs.Aldo Raine
Summary: Daniella Vallery "Davy" Swan is Bella's 15 year old cousin and Davy's lived in Boston for most of her life.  Until her parents find her to disturbed and send Davy to live with her Uncle Charlie. Davy runs into a certian Sandy werewolf. SethXOC
1. Preface

She stood on top of the mountain, white snow surrounding her. Then she heard a swoosh. She took off running. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She stopped to catch her breath and heard another swoosh. She tan again and tripped over a root. Her frozen tears pasted themselves to her cold face stung as she hit the snow. There was a final swoosh and she was face to face with a black pair of shoes. The shoes lead to a completely black outfit, given a silver necklace with a V, and her eyes stopped on a face. He looked down on her. There was a hard impact with her head and then she saw, felt, tasted…blackness.


	2. Chapter 1

Davy's POV

I looked at the gate. Seattle, Washington. Ugh.

"Flight 113 to London is now leaving. Flight 223 to Paris is now leaving. Flight 445 to Pensacola is now boarding." I sighed.

"Why can't I go to one of those place?" I asked myself. I have to go to _STUPID _Forks.

"Flight 557 to Seattle is now boarding.: I walked up to the gate and gave the flight lady my ticket.

"Thank you and enjoy your flight." she said.

"Yeah sure." I murmured. I walked onto the plane and took my seat. I was way in the back. I sat down and pulled out my Ipod. I put on Cleaning Out My Closet by Eminem. Yeah, my parents think I'm disturbed, messed up in the head. That's why I'm going to Uncle Charlie and Bella. I fell asleep and woke up in Seattle and took yet ANOTHER plane to Port Angels. When I arrived I saw Bella with a large group of people. I trudged over and hugged Bella.

"Hey Davy." Bella said.

"Hey Bells." I replied.

"This is my husband Edward and his family."

"Hey." I grunted.

"Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme and our children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

"Why's he holding a sign with my name on it." I asked nodding towards Emmett.

"Oh sorry didn't realize you were here. You're just so short, like Alice." He said then gasped. "You two can be midget buddies!" Both Alice and I glared at him. Bella lead me out to the car and I got into a black Mercedes. Alice and Jasper got in on either of my sides.

"I'll be in the Volvo." she said. I nodded as Dr. Cullen and Esme got in. I sat and waited to get to the house I would be staying at. Dr. Cullen pulled up in front of Charlie's house. I climbed out and so did Dr. Cullen and Bella. I walked up to Charlie and hugged him.

"Hey kid how are you?" Charlie asked.

"Good I guess. This is admittedly the last place I want to be. But you know my parents." I admitted. I heard Dr. Cullen chuckle.

"I don't have a extra room for you so you can have my bed and I'll stay on the couch." Charlie said.

"Charlie that isn't very good for your back. We can take car of her if you need us too." Dr. Cullen offered.

" If it's not a bother." Charlie said.

"No not at all." Dr. Cullen lead us back to the car. I climbed in.

"I'm happy you're staying with us." Esme said.

"Thanks." I said. We drove to a huge house and sitting on the porch was a HUGE wolf with sandy fur. It just sat there and it's tail started to wag when the Cullens and I climbed out.


	3. Chapter 2

I stared at the wolf and it watched me. The wolf suddenly walked off the porch and into the woods. It came back with a stick in its mouth. He dropped the stick at my feet and looked up at me with these irresistible brown eyes. I picked up the stick and threw it with all my might. The wolf took off after it. I waited for the wolf to come back. Emmett took my bags into the house. I stood watching where the wolf went. Instead of the wolf coming back out a beautiful boy about my age did. He had black hair and the same brown eyes as the wolf. I got lost in his eyes.

"Hey I'm Seth Clearwater." he said coming up to me.

"I'm Davy Swan. I'm Bella's cousin from Boston." I answered in a daze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Seth said leading me into the Cullens' house. "Hey Edward!" Seth shouted.

"Hello Seth. I see you've met Davy." Edward said.

"Yeah." Seth answered. Edward looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

"What the hell's so funny?" I snapped.

"Nothing you wouldn't get it." Edward answered.

"Well explain it to me." I snapped.

"Maybe later." he murmured walking away. I scowled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Seth do you know where her room is?" Dr. Cullen asked Seth.

"Yes Carlisle." Seth answered.

"Good will you show it to her for me?"

"Yup." Seth drug me upstairs. I stumbled up the steps after him. Seth lead me to a plan white door. He opened it and a glare blocked my view for a second then I saw Heaven on Earth for me. My mouth dropped open.

**AN: What power should Davy have? Give me some ideas and I will thank you in the story.**


End file.
